It is known to use turbochargers and other air charge means to increase the performance of internal combustion engines by delivering air at a higher pressure to the cylinders of the engine. It is also known to use an air-to-air aftercooler (also known as an intercooler) in combination with a turbocharger. When the turbocharger compresses air, the air naturally heats up, and this reduces its density. The aftercooler cools the air to increase the density and thereby increase the mass of air delivered to the cylinders. However when a turbocharger and intercooler are used in a ‘V’ configuration engine, it is necessary to provide two turbochargers and two intercoolers, one for each bank of cylinders. Moreover the air ducts which deliver the charged air to the inlet manifolds can be relatively long and complex in shape.
The present invention provides a charge air system for a ‘V’ configuration internal combustion engine that overcomes one or more of these problems.